


Silence of the Skinny-Fat

by ArtHistory



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: The Wraith appears to have put on weight. David has some comments on this that leads to, shockingly, some sex.
Relationships: David King/Philip Ojomo | The Wraith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Silence of the Skinny-Fat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> A trade for PrettyGrouse. We've just been tearing up these DBD weight gain fics this week, and I hope they enjoy!

There was, honestly, something soothing about it.

Working on generators wasn’t exactly his forte, Jeff felt that he really shined when he was saving his fellow survivors from the Hook, but he could honestly see that appeal that drew in so many of his gen-jockey teammates. His thick, dark hair pulled back into a tight pony, his hands gliding in the guts of the pumping, purring machine - plugging the right piece in at just the right time to keep from setting off a small explosion of sparks that would alert whatever nutjob wandering this map to exactly where he was. 

Jeff wiped a beefy wrist against the beads of sweat at his forehead, letting out a sigh. He nearly toppled, balanced on the soles of his feet as he squatted down. The movement sent a soft *wobble* through his wide, meaty ass, Jeff flushing as he felt the top of it peak out and bloom up and over the top of his belt, joining his love handles in forming several rebellious handfuls of fat between his grey tank and his black jeans. He refocused, willing his thick thighs to stay sturdy as he-

*glorp*

What in the -

*GUUUUURGLE*

Jeff’s heart thundered. Enough trials in this realm had taught him that unknown sounds were never a good thing. The artist spun on his heels, feeling his prominent Middle eagerly bounce in kind with his wide arse, pressing his foot back and taking off to the-

“Oooph!” 

Jeff barely had time to register that he'd bumped into something before the Wraith came out of his cloaking with a loud *HUUURP*

The Wraith swayed on his feet a moment, dropping his ax as both his dark hands smoothed to his belly. Jeff’s eyes flashed to it. He was, without question, skinny-fat, with long, thin limbs and a generous pot belly bulging out from what had always been a hollow middle. The Wraith huffed lightly, giving that gut a bounce, a wobble. He rubbed a wide palm over it’s dome, pressing into it gently, as if trying to soothe it, but only rocketting out another deep, wet belch. Two slaps sent it jiggling like mad, and as the Wraith caught his breath he seemed to realize where he was. 

He dropped his bell, startled as Jeff stared, open-mouthed up at him. The Wraith flushed, silently scrambling on the ground for his ax, abandoning his bell as he hurried menacingly forward, belly bouncing with each step. 

Jeff scrambled back, panting, pausing only as he saw the Wraith hesitate, looking down at him. Looking down at himself, Jeff only saw that, in his attempts to scurry back, his prominent middle had forced up his tank, exposing his wide, round, hairy gut to the killer. He grabbed a hand of it, giving it a sheepish wobble.

“T-Too much snacking, what can I say, right?” Jeff tried to joke.

The Wraith, to his shocked, mimicked the gesture, grabbing a handful of his belly and giving it a slowly *wobble* as his ax fell into the dirt at his feet.

They stared at each other for a moment, before Jeff jumped to his feet, taking off just as David rounded the corner.

“Oi! Fat arse! Where you headed? The buffet closing?” David mocked, tossing his head back as he laughed at his own joke, turning to find-

“Oh fuck me.” He said, astonished.

The Wraith quickly released the handful of belly he was still holding onto. The sudden motion setting his jello-like pot belly wobbling once again.David grinned.

“Of all these bastards, I never thought *you’d* be the piggy of the bunch!” David teased, daring to to charge, give a quick back-hand to the killer’s dark belly. It gurgled at so much movement, the Wraith flushing as another belch bubbled up and out of him, expelling warm air right into the athlete's face.

“Woof!” David said, taking advantage of the stunned, weapon-less killer. He grabbed at a budding love handle, giving it a teasing wobble, “Entity reward you will a mess of burgers or something, fat boy? Or you just been knocking back the survivor puddings like they're desserts and not something to offer up before trials?” He grinned, giving that gut another harsh *slap*.

The Wraith growled.

David laughed, “What’s the matter, fat arse?! Don’t like hearing how bloody out of shape you’ve got-”

David saw stars. He moved a hand to his stinging cheek, his eyes meeting the Wraith’s as they both appeared *shocked* at what had just occurred. Instead of reaching for his weapon, the Wraith’s fingers had balled into a fist, punching the survivor square across the face. In a flash the Wraith moved for his ax, and David took off, vaulting the window of the nearby Killer Shack. What he saw in side not only caused him to stop, but double over in laughter.

There, sitting on wide, oak table, was a cake.

Three, wide tiers of dazzling vanilla, decorated with finger-shaped candles and jelly eyeballs. Not real, David could tell that by the coloring. A small note sat next to it that read “Another Gift for You, My Favorite”, drawn clearly by tentacled hands. David wheezed. Was the Wraith the Entity’s little pet?

“Ha! Bloody fat arse!” David said, tears watering his eyes as he clutched his tight, toned middle, “Brought a fuckin CAKE as your offering, and didn't even burn it! Unless this is a present from your boyfriend? Looks like he really wanted to turn you into lard. You were always the slimmest little skeleton of a killer - turns out you’re actually a pot bellied pig!” David cackled, only feeling a second of fear as the Wraith tossed aside his ax and *slammed* his hands to David’s wide, muscled shoulders. 

The Brit didn't have time to think before Wraith spun him round and *grabbed* him by the top of his closely cropped hair, *slamming* his handsome face deep into the gruesome gateau. David choked, sputtered, then felt himself flush, heard himself moan as the Wraith’s crotch bumped into his beefy ass, pinning him against the table. David felt himself go hard as the Wraiths overfed pot belly *blorped* out onto his back, wobbling there obscenely as the Wraith silently, furiously held him in place. David could feel the thick lower lip of Wraith’s dark brown fat *wobble* against his spine, sending jolts of white hot arousal through him. David flailed his arms wildly, his head bouncing up to get a quick breath only for the Wraith to force his frosting-stained face back into the towering dessert. David’s mouth filled with the rich, fatty substance, and without thinking he gulped it down, the Wraith tugging him back up to give him another mouthful of air before doing the same.

David flushed bright, feeling the treat *drop* like lead into his perfect abs, his stomach letting out a loud *gurgle* as it reacted to the mass of sugary carbs. The Wraith hesitated a moment as David’s arms relaxed at his sides, then when ramrod straight as David *bucked* his hips back wantonly against the killer, rolling his beefy ass against the Wraith’s clothed cock, moaning into the tower of cake as Wraith’s beer belly *bounced* atop his back.

The Wraith paused, then slowly lifted David’s head and *slammed* it back into the cake. David groaned in pleasure, bucking his hips once more as he tore into the gateau, gulping down huge mouthfuls as his abs rounded out, belly hanging below him like a hog at a trough. When the Wraith tugged him back up, David let out a thunderous belch. The athlete clutched his swollen middle, whining, looking back over his muscular shoulder.

“P...Please...more”

The Wraith’s eyes went wide, before he slammed the Brit back into the cake, holding him there as David groaned, gorging, his lips and cheeks moving wildly, beefy ass falling into a rhythm as Wraith bucked his clothed cock in perfect synchronicity with the wobbling of David’s bubble butt. His free hand *slammed* into David’s right cheek, the athlete crying out as dark spot of pre-cum stained his trousers, David’s hands moving to needily grab, rub at his tummy, hefting up his shirt and whining as Wraith lifted his head away from the cake, as if breathing was too much of a chore for this pig.

Wraith continued to buck his hips, tipping David against him and letting his dark hands roam over David’s exposed gut.

“F-Fuck! I feel so fat” David panted, whined, “L...Look what you did to me! Turned me into a piggy.” He panted, almost drooling, hissing as the Wraith gave his gut a few harsh *slaps*.

“I...I-I can finish the whole thing” He murmured, and the Wraith felt himself grin.

He hurriedly spun the athlete round, pushing him to sit on the oak desk next to the dessert. In a moment he’d fished out before their pre-cum slicked cocks, wrapping a generous palm around them and setting the motions of a rhythmic jerk. David huffed, his eyes rolling back. His mouth fell open to groan, and was quickly *stuffed* full of cake by the Wraith’s free hand. 

David’s hands reached out to wobble, knead the generous handfuls of lard bulging out from the once-skeletal killer’s frame. They massaged, worshiped the Wraith’s pot belly, exploring budding love hands and popping his thumb into the Wraith’s navel, eliciting a low, aroused hiss from the silent killer.

“You’re so fat” David teased, the Wraith huffing out a sigh as he said so, pausing in his feeding only for a moment, “How does a skinny guy like you even *get* so big? You must be hungry, greedy. Stuffing in cakes the Entity sends you. Eating instead of talking, hunting. I bet you play with it, wobble it. Feel how chubby, how soft you are! And now...now you-” David panted, feeling the Wraith’s free, cake-stained hand reach out to rub at David’s bloated gut.

“F-Fuck” David panted, only causing the Wraith to pump, buck faster, more desperately, “L-Look what you did to me! I-I’m so full! So stuffed! So fat! I’m a pig. A *hog*. My abs will be totally gone after this! I-I’ll just have to keep eating, and eating, and-”

The Wraith was pumping desperately now, David groaning as the killer presented his cake-stained fingers. David made a show of sucking each one with a generous pop, finally reaching the Wraith’s thumb and-

With a low groan, the Wraith came, followed only seconds later by David himself, their combined ecstasy painting David’s and the Wraith’s own bulging guts with their seed as the Wraith *slammed* them together, rocketing a deep, wet belch out of both of them.

They panted, the Wraith stepping back, cupping his belly in his hands, giving it a wobble.

David flushed, mimicking the gesture, before the Wraith gestured to the cake.

“Y-Yeah I...I’ll bring a cake next trial. Let’s…”

The Wraith took a step forward, his voice impossibly soft,

“Let’s get fat.”


End file.
